


The Suite Life

by MyChemicalKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Slow Burn, Voltron, but more emo, coran is mosby, hotel au, it's basically suite life of zack and cody, keith is london tipton, klance, lance causes trouble, lance is the lobby boy, lol, shiro is CEO, they work at a hotel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKlance/pseuds/MyChemicalKlance
Summary: What would happen if Voltron were in a Hotel setting? Let's find out...Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran all work at a fancy hotel owned by none other than Shiro, CEO of Voltron Hotels and Resorts. Suddenly, Shiro, and his younger adopted brother Keith, are returning to California to stay at the hotel for a while (bc Shiro's on business idk) and the employees have to learn to deal with their new...guests?basically a spin off of a certain *cough*disney*cough* show you might happen to know ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second Voltron/Klance fic! I'm not giving up on my other one, Crave, which you should read too if you want, but I had this idea the other night and had to write a chapter. 
> 
> Basically, Lance is a cute, but troublesome Lobby boy, and Keith is a seemingly spoiled, reclusive heir to the business, who wants nothing to do with this hotel or the people there. But!, who knows? things might come around for him
> 
> Everyone just imagine Keith as London Tipton for a second...your welcome (but he's not really like that in this fic, I just wanted you to imagine it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 10/16/16: Yayy my midterm reviews are over! That means that this fic should finally be updated this week. I think maybe by tomorrow or Tuesday if I'm lucky. I gotta get back into the swing of writing. I've basically been drawing building floor plans in my basement like a slave for the past week so...anyways, thank god that's over. This was your traffic report. Brought to you by, I'm so fucking ready to graduate already™

“LANCE!!!” The name screeches like shards of glass against a chalkboard through a walkie talkie, reverberating violently off the walls of the narrow corridor lined with maroon colored doors labeled room numbers 500 to 525, in sleek gold plating. Unfortunately, the sound is enough to awaken a barrage of angry hotel guests who are now gathering outside of their doors; people line the hallway in slippers and mismatched pajamas, arms crossed and tired scowls on their faces. Even more unfortunate, the screeching is in vain because the owner of the walkie talkie, who also happens to be the owner of the name being screamed on the other side of the line, is, to put it lightly, a little preoccupied at the moment. If by preoccupied, one might mean hurdling uncontrollably down the same hallway, straddling the back of a hulking luggage trolley, nearing closer and closer to an unsuspecting elderly man who’s hard of hearing and has his eyes glued to a newspaper. 

This isn’t the first, nor will it probably be the last time that Lance decides to make the morning shift at the prestigious Voltron Resort and Casino, a little more exciting. Almost everyday it’s something new, leaving roses with anonymous love letters at people’s doors, sliding down the laundry chutes, combining two beds to make a mega bed and jumping on them, and then leaving it for someone else to find and clean up. Today, however, it’s Monday, and that means it’s the day for his favorite hotel escapade, racing down the hallways on the luggage trolley. It just so happens that the only time Lance can get away with this is extremely early in the morning, like 6 am early, when there’s no people around to get in the way. Except now Coran, the manager of the hotel, has completely ruined the morning with his incessant walkie talkie blabbering, and Lance is about ten seconds away from possibly hospitalizing an innocent old man if he doesn’t think fast. 

Lance kicks one leg off the trolley, bringing his foot to the floor so hard that the friction between the rubber sole of his shoes and the garish hotel carpet, could practically burst in flames any moment. He timidly sticks his arm out and then drags the palm of his hand against the wall, dragging it until the trolley comes to a halt, inches away from the old man who is completely oblivious to his almost life or death situation. Lance hops of the trolley, rubbing at his searing palm, catching an array of scowls and wild eyed children staring at him from down the hallway. It’d be almost comical if his walkie talkie wasn’t also blaring from its position on his hip.

“LANCE MCCLAIN!! Are you riding those luggage carts again?!!! I’m this close to firing you for real this time!! Get to my office immediately!!”

“Oh shit! Coran’s really pissed this time.” Lance takes in a deep gulp of air, and quickly starts to push the trolley and himself towards the elevator doors. The angry guests begin to retreat back into their rooms, some yelling expletives, others wagging their fingers at the lobby boy like he’s some punk that just lit a bag of dog poo on their front doorstep. But his favorite responses are always the kids, whether they be wide eyed and curious, or cheering for him. It’s like he is a celebrity or an olympian or something, they just can’t get enough of Lance doing stupid things in the hotel, probably because they wished they could get away with it without the threat of losing dessert privileges at the resort’s buffet.

The walkie talkie makes a *crrrcht* noise again, “Lance, dude, you are in so much trouble man. Coran’s pissed.”

*crrrcht* “Hunk, chill out, he’s always pissed. He never actually does anything about it. I’m too irreplaceable here.” *crrrcht*

*crrrcht* “Yeah, but guess who’s also pissed? I’ll give you a hint, she’s beautiful, unbelievably strong, and she’s staring right at me having this conversation-crap, I gotta go, Hunk out *crrrcht*

*crrrcht*”Hunk! Wha-no, I need back up!”*crrrcht*

“Fuck, I’m fired.”

Lance makes his way to the hotel lobby, gliding the luggage cart much more easily on the glistening white marble floors of the lobby’s atrium. He takes a deep breath when he see’s Allura sitting at the concierge desk, purple-blue eyes piercing holes through skull. He hides behind the trolley as he walks towards the desk, adjusting the collar of his burgundy jacket. 

When he finally reaches the front desk he rolls the trolley into its place next to the other’s and follows Allura into the main office behind the desk. He immediately sees a red faced Coran, seated in his humungous green chair, frantically trying to calm down angry guests on the phone. Lance can easily guess what they’re calling about. Whoops…

“Lance, i’m sure you know why you are in here. Coran and I are extremely disappointed in you. I thought we were passed the stupid pranks and mischief Lance, we gave you your last shot last week, and you didn’t even get past Monday without botching it. I’ll be sorry to lose you on the team, but I think we are going to have to-”

“Wait, Allura, please, you can’t! Please don’t fire me! I can’t lose this job, it’s the best thing i’ve got going on right now!”

Coran hangs up the phone and puts it on hold, facing Lance and Allura.

“Lance-I’m sorry, but you haven’t done anything to prove you are serious about this job. How can we keep you here if you’re constantly causing trouble? I know that you bring a lot of...character, to this hotel, that’s why we’ve let you slide so many times.”

Lance can feel the tears start to well up in his eyes but he pushes them back.

“Allura, Coran please, i’m sorry I fucked up again, just please give me another chance. I wasn’t trying to cause trouble, really...I was just, ya know. I’m on autopilot most of the time, I can’t help it.”  
Allura pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs before placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Uhh, Lance, we know you are a good person, and a good worker when you want to be...It’s just, right now things are stressful and we can’t have people causing issues like this morning. Coran and I have been keeping it under wraps, not to stress out the employees too much, but the CEO of the hotel chain, Takashi Shirogane, and his brother are coming to stay here for a while. We will be under a lot of scrutiny so everything needs to be in tip, top shape.But- I’m going to give you another chance!”

“What?” 

“Really? Oh my god, thank you so much! I promise you won’t regret it!”

Lance jumps from his seat and pounces on Allura, giving her the best hug he has ever given. Coran is giving Allura a confused stare, but ultimately just sighs and plops back into his big chair. He is technically the manager of this hotel and Allura is the assistant manager, but what Allura says goes, and she usually knows what she is doing. 

Allura manages to pluck Lance away from her, pushes him away slightly, and gives him a stern look. 

“Lance, I mean this this time. Be on your best behavior, or I won’t be able to convince Coran to let to stay part of the staff. I need you to help get things ready for our visitors, got it?”

Lance nods his head vigorously, “I got it. I won’t let you down!”

With that, he turns around and darts out the door, jumping and clicking his heels together in joy. He makes his way directly to the kitchen where he finds Hunk, diligently working on some purple frosted cupcakes for the brunch buffet. He looks up when Lance comes barreling into the kitchen, lifting his tray of cupcakes up just in time as Lance slides across the counter top. 

“Oh my god Hunk, that was close, like really close. They almost fired me, like I could feel Coran getting ready to pluck my hat right off my head and push me out the front door.”

“Really? I never thought they’d actually consider firing you. I mean, the guests love you, you’re like the top rated for customer service every month.”

“Yeah, I know...But they said important people are coming to the hotel, and I can’t fuck around, or else i’m really being let go...sucks.”

Hunk slaps a hand a little too hard, down on Lance’s shoulder, unaware of his own strength. 

“Ooh sorry. But, what important people.”

“Oh only the CEO of this entire fucking hotel chain.” Pidge comes sauntering into the kitchen, grabbing a cupcake and hopping onto the counter.

“Hey, I need those for brunch!”

“Shhh, no one has to know there’s one less. Hey Lance. Saw you almost get canned back there. I’m glad they came to their senses last minute.”

Lance reaches over Pidge’s body to try and snag a cupcake, but Hunk is prepared for it this time and pushes away the tray just before Lance can get his grubby fingers on his beautiful cupcakes. 

“Man, way to leave your BFF hanging, Hunk...Wait! Pidge, you were watching me almost get fired, and you didn’t even do anything to help?”

“What was I supposed to do, pull the fire alarm?”

“Uhhh, yeah, actually...that sounds like a great idea. Let’s do it next time, even though there won’t be a next time, but if there is we might as well put your spying skills to the test.”

“I’m not spying Lance, it’s my job to look at the security footage!”

“Oh. so you were just doing your job that one time you waited until you saw that rich couple leave the executive suite and we made a double king sized bed and jumped on it all night...and drank their champagne?”

“Well, that was just a perk of my job. Just taking my opportunities where I can get them. They would have never noticed the champagne, there was like ten bottles.”

At that Lance, Hunk and Pidge chuckle in the privacy of the kitchen for a while, eating leftover french toast from the morning breakfast shift, until Lance and Pidge have to go work, or whatever it is they do at this hotel. The rest of the afternoon actually is crazy. Lance has Allura and Coran barking orders at him through his walkie talkie nonstop for several hours. His feet, his back, even his voice hurts from all the lobby boying and charming he’s done today. If he has to look at another suitcase, or bring up another pillow to someone, he might actively press the emergency elevator stop button just to get a five minute break. But that might definitely get him fired, so he trudges on until his shift ends at 6 pm. After bringing up his last round of luggage for the evening, Lance goes to the locker room to put away his uniform, trading his burgundy jacket, black pants, and little lobby boy hat for a much more casual outfit of light blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and vans. 

When he gets to the lobby Hunk is sitting down in one of the elegant white chairs, waiting for Lance so they can walk back to their apartment. He’s dressed back in his normal clothes too and has a container of some kind of delicious leftovers sitting on his lap. Pidge is sitting beside him, curled up in the massive chair as feet hanging off the side and head off the other, if it’s their own. It practically is at this point. Pidge currently lives at the hotel with Allura, in one of the family suites that Allura was graciously given to live in when she moved here to become an Assistant manager. Allura’s not exactly sure how Coran managed to swing that for her, but she doesn’t question it too much because the room’s much nicer than any apartment she could afford, and the commute is great. Pidge came into the picture when they moved to the United States from France a couple years ago, to finish college. After graduating, they got a job at the Voltron Resort because they weren’t sure what to do with their life yet, and definitely didn’t want to continue moving from country to country with their busy parents. When Allura suggested Pidge come live with her upstairs, she had plenty of room anyways, Pidge couldn’t refuse, and thus, the hotel is home now. 

“Alright Hunk, let’s go! I’m starving!” Lance yells from across the lobby as he makes his way towards his friends. Hunk pulls himself away from the comfy chair and makes his way over to the rotating front doors of the hotel.

“Bye Pidge, see yah tomorrow!”

Just as Lance is about to slip through the door(he likes to catch it right before it’s too late and he has to wait for the next rotation), Allura peaks out from nowhere and catches his wrist.

“Lance, i’m going to need you to be here really early tomorrow, like 4:30 at the latest. We have a lot to do before the CEO arrives at 10 am.”

“4:30! I’m not sure that time even really exists! That’s like the time saved for weird things to happen because no one’s around. It’s not meant for actual, functioning humans to be awake for!”

“Lance.”

“Okay I’ll be here at 4:15.”

He trudges out the door and whines the whole way home with only Hunk, and his delicious leftovers, to make his life worth living.

\-------------

The next morning is a blur. Lance actually arrives on time and is immediately put to work. He helps the cleaning staff tidy up the lobby, almost falling asleep no less than five times while sweeping, he organizes the brochures in the front offering “once in a lifetime” sightseeing trips of California, he even fills the water dispenser near the concierge desk with his specialty Limonada de la Lance. At some point in the morning, Hunk shows up and is immediately swept into the kitchen to prepare food for the CEO’s arrival. Pidge also comes downstairs in a zombie like state, claiming that it is ‘too goddamn early to be doing anything productive.” Lance can’t really sympathize considering he’s been here for hours already just so they can impress two people, like how special can they be?

By 9 am, everything is almost in order, and yet Allura and Coran are running around frantically, pointing out flaws that no one in their right mind would even think to notice. 

“Lance, see that light up there, can you dust it really quick?”

“Lance, these brochures are meant to be in stacks of ten, this one has eleven!”

“Lance, what will they think of this establishment if these chair cushions are not properly fluffed and laid out? Huh?”

“Lance, Lance Lance.”

By this point, it’s safe to say a certain boy who’s name rhymes with chance, might be going bat shit crazy.

He walks into the room where Allura and Coran will be apparently serving lunch for the CEO, Shiro something? And his brother, which like, why is he stringing him along to a business meeting? Hunk is running around laying down napkins and ensuring that the silverware is ordered correctly (which he may have had to read a table etiquette for dummies book all last night, to do). Lance sits down up against the wall, too afraid to sit near the table and mess anything up.

“Man, this blows, my feet are killing me, I haven’t eaten anything since last night, and i’m pretty sure a pretty girl flirted with me in the lobby this morning, and I didn’t even notice till she walked away. Hunk, I may be actually dying.” Lance places the back of his hand over his forehead and collapses against the side of the wall, earning him an exhausted sigh from Hunk. They both look pretty bad at this point, to be honest. 

Just when Lance is about to start trading off horror stories of this morning’s events with Hunk, his walkie talkie is going crazy at his hip. 

*crhhtt* Lance, to the lobby immediately, I repeat, to the lobby immediately.

*crhhtt* The eagles are landing, the eagles are landing.

*crhhtt* Get your asses down here guys, Allura and Coran are going nuts

*crhhtt* Alright, Hunk and I are coming down, hold on

“It looks like it’s showtime."

 

Lance and Hunk race down the stairs and into the lobby where their coworkers are currently huddling by the concierge desk.

Allura appears nervous, but still composed, as usual when important events happen at the the hotel. There is a crowd of people outside of the doors awaiting the arrival of the prestigious guests. As they watch several black cars pull up to the side of the hotel, Allura leans over to get Lance’s attention.

“Lance, i’m going to need you to be my assistant for today, or the next couple of days.”

“Huh? Who me? You almost fired me yesterday and now you want me to be your assistant?”

“Well, I need someone to help me out with making sure everything is okay for our guests while they settle in, and you are quite charming and friendly, I suppose?”

“That sounded more like a question than a statement to me.”

“Look, it’s last minute, I forgot to hire anyone else, I need you. If you do this for me, I’ll put in a good word with Coran about maybe actually giving you a raise this year.”

“Oh wow, really? Allura needs, me?...I’m in then.”

“Ok great. Today you can just forego your other duties, I’ll have someone else do the luggage and stuff. Just stay by my side, got it?”

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"Lance."

The horrendous flirting is put on an immediate hold as all of the employee's attention is directed at the front doors. There's a distinct sound of car doors slamming followed by the familiar rotating of the lobby doors. A couple of security men walk through the door followed by….

The most gorgeous man Lance has ever seen. He is tall and muscular, frame enhanced by a sleek black suit, and his face is chiseled with more care and preciseness than a roman statue. From across the room his eyes are dark and powerful, but friendly looking. It really takes no thought at all to figure that he can only be the CEO himself, Takashi Shirogane. The only thing that makes him stand out from your typical business mogul is his unique hair which is short on the sides, longer on the top and completely black except a few silver locks laying on his forehead. He would almost look otherworldly except for the soft smile on his face that makes him entirely human, almost mundane seeming actually. 

Allura starts to walk slowly towards the guests, and gestures for Lance to follow. He nervously fidgets with his jacket, brushing out invisible wrinkles, and steps behind her. Allura, being who she is, doesn’t hesitate at all to reach her hand out to the suited man, as if the CEO of this entire hotel chain is just a neighbor you throw barbecues with every Saturday, and introduces herself politely. 

“Good Morning Mr. Takashi, I am Allura, the Assistant Manager of this establishment. We are so pleased to welcome you and your guests here today. Please let us know if we can get anything for you.” 

The man gives her a firm handshake and a warm smile, “Nice to meet you! You can just call me Shiro if you want. I don’t like to be too formal. And thank you for the hospitality already. We are excited to be staying here for a while. This was one of my favorite of my father’s hotels when I was younger."

Allura smiles back and then peeks behind her to find her new assistant, gesturing with her hand for Lance to come forward and introduce himself. Lance stares back at her with wide eyes, shaking his head discretely, but she grabs him and brings him forward. His arm reflexively juts out in front of him to shake hands. Shiro reciprocates and gives him a warm smile. The quiet in the room is indicative of the staff of the hotel, heck even the guests, waiting with caution to hear what Lance might say back, hoping it's anything but a train wreck. 

Allura steps in for Lance after he remains silent for a few awkward seconds too long, “This is my assistant Lance. Well, my new assistant for the time being. He is also our lobby boy. He will be glad to help you with anything you may need.”

Lance can only clear his throat and smile gently. He’s usually the king of confidence and first impressions, but he’s never been so star struck in his life, and he doesn’t even know anything about Shiro other than his name and status and his ethereal beauty that's currently rendering him useless. 

“It’s nice to meet you Lance. I’m Shiro. I’m sure I won’t be needing too much, I’m pretty busy most of the time anyways. But my brother may, he’s been living out of the country for a few years, studying at college and things, so it may be hard to adjust. Maybe you can show him around or something?”

Lance finally finds some words on his tongue,”Uhh, yeah. Whatever you need, i’m here.” He salutes like an idiot and then grabs his arm down and grips it tight in case it decides to do anything else embarrassing. 

Shiro turns around, seemingly distracted, looking for something in the mass of security guards and luggage that is being brought in for his room. 

“Ahh, there he is! Keith! Come here please.”  
The crowd opens up a little bit and a young man wearing a black hoodie, hood pulled up over his head, and tight black skinny jeans and converse, starts to walk towards Shiro. The man’s casual, if not lazy attire makes Lance less intimidated this time. The pressure of meeting the “elites” has pretty much worn off thanks to Shiro’s overwhelming friendliness and his brother is probably the same, right? Maybe he could actually speak like a normal person this time. 

“This is my brother Keith. Can you introduce yourself please, Keith?”

The boy reaches into his pocket, pulling out a phone that’s connected to a set of headphones. He swipes a few times before ripping the headphones out from under his hood and then pulling the hood off, revealing a mop of raven colored hair, his bangs hiding his face and, is that a mullet? Lance thinks

But then...oh but then, the pale boy draws his chin up and brushes some of the hair on his face to the side and Lance thinks he will surely die at this moment. His face is strikingly gorgeous. His skin looks like porcelain in contrast with his midnight hair, and his cheekbones look like they would slice your fingers if you tried to brush them with your fingertips, which Lance suddenly wants to do more than anything, and most striking of all are his eyes, a vivid violet-blue color that Lance has never seen before. Like Shiro, Keith looks almost inhuman, a god among people. Maybe Lance is just overwhelmed by the incredibly hot guy that is standing in front of him, or maybe he’s just delirious from exhaustion, but he could grab Keith by that perfect jawline and kiss him right there, right now. 

He’s caught off guard when Keith starts saying something, breaking him from his trance. 

“I”m Keith. Nice to meet you.” He mumbles and waves his hand unconvincingly as if this had been practiced in the car, just moments before coming into the hotel. 

“Lovely to have you. I’m Allura and this is Lance. He is my assistant, and yours if you need it, for a while at least until we can figure out a more permanent situation.” 

Lance feels pressure again, thanks Allura. Being Shiro's assistant, sure, being Keith's assistant, not sure about it. At first all he can muster is a dopey smile but then he reaches out his hand to Keith, plastering his face with the most charming smile he can muster. 

“I’m Lance, like she said. Nice to meet you. I can show you around the hotel or something, later if you want.” He waits for a response, hand still extended to Keith, drooping lower and lower as time ticks and his hand is still Keithless. 

Instead, Keith grabs his headphones out of his pocket, and starts to put them back in, completely ignoring Lance, and the rest of the hotel staff standing around, for that matter. A trace of anger bubbles up inside of Lance. How can this kid be so rude? It's just a hand shake, and Lance's hand isn't even that clammy at the moment. If there’s anything Lance can’t stand, it’s people acting like they are better than him, or anyone he cares about. He grew up in a big family that wasn’t by any means rich, not poor, but just always having to enough to be pretty comfortable. They had to make sacrifices here and there for more important things, like when his sister was sick with pneumonia and in the hospital for a month and all the siblings gave up their allowance to pitch in. But, they were always happy to help out, no matter what. He’d been teased about his big family back in grade school, kids saying he probably had to share a bed with all six of his siblings, but he always brushed it off because no one could make him feel bad about his family. He also thought when he graduated high school, and then community college, that all that was in the past, reserved for petty child games. Apparently not though, thanks to the jackass standing in front of him, and Lance will gladly get fired over and over again before he lets some rich kid step over him and his hotel family. Who cares who it is? 

Keith starts to walk away and Lance blocks his path, holding his hand further out towards Keith, clearing his throat obnoxiously loud.

“You shake.”

Keith rips out his headphones. “What?”

“I said, are you gonna shake my hand?”

Keith looks at him with a confused, almost surprised and scared expression which is quickly swapped for a scowl, one side of his mouth turned upwards, dark eyes devouring Lance like a black hole. Before Lance can even begin to think of a response, Keith scoffs and quickly darts away, evading any other employees, and ignoring all of his brother’s pleas for him to come back. It'd have been more infuriating if it hadn't given Lance an opportunity to see Keith from behind. 

Great, Lance thinks, he’s a complete jerk and now I don't know if I want to punch him when I get the chance or kiss his face off. Both options might definitely get him fired, for real...But then again, Lance isn't really known to follow the rules very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's job as a lobby boy just got a lot more difficult than he ever would have imagined. He's usually the star of the show at his favorite hotel, his home away from home, his precious kingdom. Now he's acting as personal chauffeur/tour guide to his sworn enemy, that also happens to be a mega-rich heir to a Hotel chain, the hotel chain he works for, and he also happens to be, well...unwelcome levels of gorgeous.

“Can you believe that rich asswipe wouldn’t even shake my hand? He looked at me like I was a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Well he doesn’t know who he just entered a rivalry with, because Lance Mcclain is the motherf’ing king of pranks.” is basically the same sentence, rearranged with new and creative expletives, that Hunk has been hearing on repeat for the last three hours since he and Lance returned to their small apartment. 

Hunk is beyond tired, and done, and he’s verging on hunger levels past starving, nearing hangry, because the kitchen is currently occupied by his fuming best friend that’s having the rage baking session of his life. But Hunk, you might ask, why don’t you eat some of the sixteen batches of your roommate’s famous quadruple chocolate brownies that are currently littering every flat surface of the apartment?, hypothetically of course. That would be an excellent idea had a tanned hand not slapped him with all the Cuban fire it possessed, any time he tried to snag even the smallest bite of a brownie.

“Dude, these brownies aren’t for you, they're to poison my enemy with, obvs. Just go eat whatever we have in the fridge.”

“Gee Lance, I would love to do that, oh, except for that you ate all the leftovers, without me knowing, somewhere between batches five and seven, and now all that’s left is a tub of cream cheese and like, some really questionable mystery deli meat.”

“ Hunk, don’t you dare blame me. I’m totally innocent in this situation. My body is but a mere slave to the chocolate now. This is totally, 100% Keith’s fault. We should make him pay for all of these brownie ingredients, with all his goddamn money, because these chocolate chips weren’t cheap.” 

“Lance, please don’t tell me you spent your rent money on chocolate again?”

“Um, okay so I won’t tell you???”

At that, Hunk heaves himself off of the couch, tromps into the forbidden kitchen zone, and switches off the oven, stand mixer, and Britney Spears cd that’s been on repeat, before grabbing the brownie mix covered spoon in Lance’s hand and licking it while giving his roommate his best death glare. There’s only few rules to getting along with Hunk, don’t hurt his friends or his family, and never get in the way of the man and his food. 

“Okay, we’re done rage baking for the night. There’s literally no room for anymore brownies unless you want to sleep in the bath tub. I know you’re wired up or whatever, but please can we just play video games and chill for five seconds. You’ve been up for almost 24 hours straight.”

“Hunk, I can’t fucking chill. I’ve never been so insulted in my life. How can someone so unfairly hot, be such an asshole.” he plops down onto the couch next to his exhausted roommate and grabs a tray of brownies and two forks. If he can’t poison the brownies, he might as well stupefy his feelings with the the ever forgiving sweetness of chocolate. 

Hunk gladly takes the fork, his mouth is practically watering at this point. He gets the biggest bite he can onto the utensil and lets the warm, gooey brownies dissolve into his mouth before melting into the chair and letting the reality of Lance’s words dawn on him. His face lights up at the eureka moment.

“Ooooohh, I see what this is really about. You want to kiss Keith, don’t yah?”

Lance almost drops the entire tray of brownies onto the floor. 

“What the fuck? No, how could you-...why would you even say that? You really are delirious.”

“You just said he was, and I quote, ‘unfairly hot’? You like him don’t you? You want a taste of that bad boy flavor.”

“Gross Hunk, you sound like Pidge, you guys need to stop hanging out so much. What happened to my giant gummy bear of a best friend?”

“You’re still avoiding the question.” He says with a mouth full of brownie

“Ughhh, okay so he’s kind of hot, whatever, that all got erased from my mind when he treated me like a peasant. I am Lance Mcclain, tall, dark and handsome, with a side of flava, dictionary definition of elegance.”

“Elegant huh? What about that time you lost your meds for like a week and decided to streak through the upper floor of the hotel wearing nothing but the complimentary hotel slippers? Oh and that other time you lost your meds and flooded the whole basement with laundry detergent bubbles on accident? Ooh, ooh and that one ti-”

 

“Hunk, I get it. Off my meds doesn’t count, obvs. I’m a hot mess. But, puhh-lease, any other time i’m perfect. If I was a Spice Girl, i’d be Posh. Keith would be Scary. Or he’d be a new spice, Emo, Mullet, Asshole Spice.”

“Eww, Asshole Spice? I think you’re overreacting, you know, like you tend to do. Maybe he didn’t notice you even were trying to shake his hand?”

“No, but I asked him to shake it and then he scoffed at me, like I heard him physically scoff.”

“Yeah, but that was after you got all up in his face. He probably didn’t know what you were doing. I don’t know, maybe he is a jerk, but maybe not. All i’m saying is that it could have been a misunderstanding so please don’t do something stupid tomorrow to get fired. Who else are Pidge and I gonna find to steal the breadsticks from the fancy restaurant, for us?”

“Head Chef still won’t give you the recipe for those?”

“Nope, little fucker.”

“Gasp, Hunk! The profanity!” Lance scoops up a mountainous chunk of brownie and shovels it into Hunk’s mouth.

“Here, quick, eat a brownie. You’re not you when you’re hungry.”

\----

“Good morning Lance. You’re looking more chipper than last night when you left.”

“Hey, Allura. Yeah, yeah, I baked for like five hours, so I should be good for a little while. I think my bloodstream is currently made of chocolate.”

“I think my tears are made of chocolate.” Hunk says in quick breaths as he walks through the revolving door of the lobby, arms piled high with aluminum trays of the forsaken baked goods.”

“Oh yeah, we brought snacks.”

Pidge comes sauntering downstairs around 9 am. 

“Hey losers, ooh are those Lance’s famous brownies?” They grab a few trays off of Hunk’s pile and proceed to carry them over to the back office, putting bright green post it notes on the trays that they’ve already claimed.

After Lance and Hunk go to change into their uniforms, they all settle into the office for a quick morning meeting before the day’s activities start. The room is filled with yawns and the sounds of general morning malaise. Pidge is planning to get sugar drunk in the security office all day, so they don’t really care what’s happening during the meeting.

“Okay, so Lance, I know that you and Keith didn’t get off to a great start yesterday but-”

“No, Allura, don’t say it. I’m not waiting for that douche all day.”

“Lance. Watch the language. You are in fact doing what I tell you, unless you forgot a certain luggage cart incident that happened recently.”

Lance sinks into his chair, hand muffling the sound of a groan. “You know, i suddenly remembered, I didn’t take my meds, so you probably don’t want me interacting with Keith.”

“Lance.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Good. I am having a meeting with Shiro this morning to discuss the current state of the hotel. He asked if during that time, you could perhaps show Keith around the hotel, maybe around the town if he wants. I’m not exactly sure. He didn’t say much other than that Keith is a bit shy.”

“Hmmm, shy isn’t the first word I would use to describe him.”

“Mcclain! Despite what your ego may tell you, ensuring our guests are comfortable is the most important thing right now. Don’t you be rude, got it? You’ve got about an hour to get it together.”

Lance gulps a mouthful of air. Allura can be downright terrifying if she wants to be. It’s totally misleading from the chill personality she has when she’s not working. That was the Allura he tirelessly flirted with when she first started at the hotel. She’s the nicest person you’ll ever meet, unless it’s during business hours.  
“Got it.”

At around 11 am, Shiro makes his presence in the front lobby, gracing Allura and the rest of them with his effervescent smile. He’s wearing a silk blue suit with a white button down and a grey and navy pocket square. Lance may be bi as hell, but he’s pretty sure even the straight men in the hotel take a second glance at Shiro when he walks into the room. 

“Good morning Shiro, did you find your room suitable?”

“Oh, of course. The suite is beautiful, and the breakfast you had sent up this morning was splendid. Thank you, again.”

Allura radiates pride at the compliments about their hotel. She puts a lot of work into making it one of the best, and to hear the CEO himself praise it, is a job well done.

“ It was no trouble at all. Although, I do recommend the restaurant’s breakfast for the future. Our chef does specialty meals everyday and we have a chef in training that’s quite talented.”

Hearing allura talk about Hunk, Lance can’t help but to join in the conversation. He loves talking up his best friend, and he’s just awkwardly standing next to them right now, anyways. 

“Hunk is mega talented. He’s going to be the best one day.” He cups one hand around his mouth, talking more quietly.

“Quite frankly, he’s better than the head chef, in my opinion.”

Allura looks slightly horrified, but Shiro just chuckles, his deep laugh radiating through the room. 

“I’ll have to requests his dish next time I visit the restaurant. Your name was Lance right? Sorry if I got that wrong, i’m a bit jet-lagged.”

Lance stands a little straighter, surprised that Shiro remembered his name.

“No, you got it right. Hunk will probably flip when I tell him.” He brushes the back of his neck with his hands, as he’s known to do when he’s nervous.

Allura and Shiro continue to chatter about the hotel and the meeting, and Lance spaces out after a while. All of the other staff left after the initial morning huddle, and now he’s just left standing awkwardly in the lobby, fiddling with his hat, and waiting for the imminent moment when he has to talk to Keith and not make a face that Allura might consider rude. 

The devil calls at the precise moment when Lance is rapidly tapping his fingers on his thighs to a fast pop song that’s stuck in his head, completely oblivious of his surroundings. A tired Keith appears in the lobby, hair sweeping over his face, lips resting in a slight pout, wearing black jeans that are cuffed, converse, and a red button down underneath a black cardigan. Lance of course doesn’t notice him until he gets to the chorus of the song, head bobbing, feat tapping, totally entranced in the beat in his head, and Keith is standing right in front of him. Luckily Keith is immediately talking to Shiro, but Lance is positive he gave him a weird look before hand. He doesn’t even want to know what he must have looked like just a second ago. The talking stops and Lane realizes someone must have said something to him.

“Would that be okay Lance?”

He plays with the hem of his jacket, willing himself for the second time this week, to find words, a problem that has never occurred before in his life.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t catch what you said.”

Allura sighs and repeats herself. “I said that you could show Keith around the hotel and then maybe take him around the block, show him around the area. If they’re going to be living here for a while, there’s really no one better than you to give a tour.”

Keith’s attention has now turned to Lance, purple-grey eyes shredding into Lance’s soul. Who even has the right to have eyes that pretty? He doesn’t exactly look excited about a tour of anything, probably with Lance especially, but he doesn’t look entirely repulsed by the idea either. 

“Uhh, sure I can do that, I guess. I mean, if he wants a tour.”

Keith rolls his gaze over to Shiro, as if expecting him to speak for him, but Shiro just replies with that Brother™ look that Lance knows all too well, which is like having an entire conversation in one silent exchange. Finally, as if a switch has been flipped, Keith relaxes into an expression that makes him seem more human, and gives a soft smile to Lance. That was the moment Lance died.

“I guess that’d be okay.”

“Wow, I can feel the excit-”

Without a moment for Lance to finish his insult, Allura scoops both boys together and pushes them in the direction of the elevators. Lance practically stumbles into a lounge chair, but catches himself before impact. He thinks he hears a snicker from Keith.

They get on the elevator in silence and Lance pushes the button to the 25th floor. It’s the longest elevator ride in the world and Lance doesn’t even chance a glance in Keith’s direction, worried that it will make him want to start a fight right up in this hanging metal box of death, or even worse, Keith might smile at him again. He honestly doesn't know why he wants to fight, he's never even punched anyone. But he's become a changed person in the last day. That's what disrespect and a fuck ton of sugar does to a man. The elevator dings and they exit to the right, in the direction of the hotel’s world renowned spa and gym facilities. He uses his staff swipe to access the spa, begrudgingly holding the door open for his majesty. 

“Okay, so this is probably one of my favorite parts of the hotel. Shay gives the best facials ever, life changing really. He walks past the front desk, waving at Shay, a young, but very skilled massage therapist in the spa, and smiling at her before leading a silent Keith down another hallway. He pushes open a frosted, green glass door, revealing a humongous gym. 

“This is definitely not my favorite place in the hotel, but they have a nice pool, so that’s a bonus. If you wait until after 11pm, the jacuzzi is usually free.”

“Wow, Shiro wasn’t lying about you guys having a nice gym.”

“Oh, he speaks. What, you’re into working out or something?”

“Uhh, yeah I guess. I mean not like crazy or anything. It was just in the powerpoint.”

Lance turns around and starts heading back out of the spa, expecting Keith to either follow him or just stay gawking at the shiny gym equipment all day, he doesn't really care. He catches up quickly though, to Lance’s surprise. 

“Powerpoint?”

Keith lets out a quiet laugh. It’s cute, dammit. “Yeah, well I wasn’t exactly eager about leaving my old place and coming here, so he made a stupid powerpoint about why I should come with him. This was one of his key selling points. It was as lame as it seems.”

Lance can’t help but grin a little in response. That was kind of funny, he guesses.

They continue trailing around the hotel, visiting the restaurants and shops downstairs, the snazzy bar that Lance isn’t really allowed in anymore, and finally the kitchen, where he introduces him to Hunk, against his will. Hunk had texted him earlier saying that he should be nice and make Keith feel like he had people his own age to hang out with. Lance felt like he didn’t deserve Hunk’s kindness, but he wasn’t going to argue over text. Plus, there may have also been a promise of freshly baked croissants in the near future. Hunk could only meet for a few minutes, as the lunch rush was in full swing. They said their hellos, and Hunk escorted them out with two fluffy pastries in their hands. Lance almost forgot the animosity he harbored towards Keith as they devoured the warm croissants in silent bliss. 

After they finish the croissants, the air between them is awkward. Lance does the only thing he can when things are awkward, babble.  
“So… that’s about it for the hotel. At least what I can show you that won’t get me fired...um, did you want me to show you around the block or whatever? We could um, food-er, I don’t know.”

Keith hesitates for a second before letting out a tired sigh, “ Yeah, I guess. I can’t go back to my room yet anyways, Shiro’s being all big brother on me this week.”

“Another time may- wait, did you say you yes?”

“Um, yeah? Like I said, i don’t really have a choice.” 

“Wow, I feel so wanted right now. Um, that came out weird. Jus-just never mind.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, and a twisted pout, or smirk, or something, and then proceeds out of the lobby doors for Lance to follow him. He takes a few long strides and catches up easily. Greeted with the city, Lance immediately starts to point out his favorite places. Keith can ruin his day all he wants, but nothing can spoil his impression of the city he grew up in. They walk down crowded and colorful streets, keeping their distance, but close enough for Lance to lean over every once in awhile and share some little secret about the city that makes it special. They walk for a surprisingly long time and Lance is astonished that Keith hasn’t made some kind of lame excuse to leave his plebeian ass on the streets. Instead, he actually sees the darker haired boy smile a few times, and he is thoroughly confused about Keith. The last stop on the tour is getting tacos from the best food truck in town, in Lance’s humble opinion. All is actually going well until Lance absentmindedly tries to order Keith’s food.

“Um, Dude, why did you just order for me? ”

Lance looks back at Keith from his spot in front of the truck window, a little embarrassed that he just kind of did a date-like thing to his supposed sworn enemy.

“Oh, um, I don’t know, sorry. You can order something else. I just thought, well I come here a lot, so I thought, um…”

“ It’s fine. I don’t really eat tacos very often anyways so I don’t know what’s good.”

“You probably only eat like caviar and shit right? Rich people food.” Lance laughs at himself and grabs the taco trays being handed to him, stepping to the side of the truck, only Keith doesn’t move.

“What’s that supposed to mean, you think i’m some stuck up spoiled brat or something.”

“Keith, never mind, can we just get out of the way of the trucks, people are watching.” 

Keith grabs him by the sleeve and continues the conversation off into a corner of a shop.

“Ok, continue.”

“What? Forget it Keith, I was just kidding. I mean, well only kinda, to be honest.” Oh shit, he thinks. Keith’s gym rat ass is probably gonna pummel him into oblivion, but now it’s too late to turn around.

“Look, no offense, but you haven’t exactly done much to make me think you’re anything other than a rich, spoiled jerk.”

“How is that no offense? What’s your fucking problem dude, I met you like three hours ago. How do I remotely come across that way?”

“ Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me right now? Seriously.”

“Sorry, but I don’t really do the whole joking thing very well.”

The trays in Lance’s hands become almost nonexistent as he flails them around, his hands doing the talking, as usual when he gets fired up about a conversation.

“What the fuck, dude, you blew me off yesterday like I was some peasant or some shit. How am I not supposed to be offended at that?”

Keith grabs the trays from his hands when he sees Lance about to fling a whole lot of taco at an innocent old lady standing behind him.

“How did I blow you off yesterday if I only met you today, dumb ass? Are you just trying to make me pissed off, or have you been inhaling too many toxic hotel fumes?”

“Okay, now i’m really mad. Put down the tacos so I can beat your emo ass- Wait, hold on, did you say you met me today?”

“ Yeah, I tried telling you that like five times already. I don’t even remember yesterday barely. I’m 90% sure I was asleep for most of the day. I had to fly from Tokyo to California and I took anxiety medicine for the plane so i’m not really even sure if this is reality or a plane dream to be honest. You kinda seem like a nightmare.”

Lance’s jaw drops and he looks at Keith with wide blue eyes. His brain is going a million miles a second. Maybe he’s having a plane dream too. Those are always the weirdest dreams. But where would he even be flying too? Did he buy a drunk ticket to Las Vegas the other night? Hunk’s gonna be so mad if he spent his rent money on a drunk ticket to Vegas, again…

He snaps himself out of it when he sees Keith giving him a scowl that puts Allura’s to shame. 

“Hold on, hold on. You’re telling me that you have no recollection of me making an ass out of myself and telling you to shake my hand because you were being a twat about it? Why didn’t Shiro just tell me you were drugged out or something. He saw what happened. I rage baked for five hours, Keith, my whole apartment is like a gingerbread house made out of quadruple chocolate brownies, Keith, I almost just sacrificed the world’s best tacos to fight you, Keith, and you don’t even know why?!!!”

The noises of the busy street slip away and isolate the vibrant sound that is Keith, losing his shit right now, coating Lance’s world in a melodic laugh that could light up the strip for miles. Lance lets himself join in, maybe not even from amusement, but just from the sheer confusion that is wracking his brain right now. Who even is this kid standing in front of him. He’s an enigma that Lance doesn’t think he will ever figure out. 

Keith wipes a small tear from the corner of his almond shaped eyes. “Oh, god, I haven’t laughed like that, like ever. You really are stupid.”

“Wha?”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe you’ve been an asshole to me all day because I wouldn’t shake your hand while I was drugged out on anxiety meds.”

“ Me, an ass, you haven’t been exactly bff material today either.”

“Yeah well, part of that is probably the 16 hour time difference.”

“And the other part?”

Keith just shrugs. From personal experience Lance interprets that as, don’t know, don’t care, don’t ask. He doesn’t know why he does half the things he does on a daily basis. 

“Oh god, well this sucks. Please don’t tell my boss or your brother that i tried to fight you in front of a food truck. I really don’t need to get fired after this week.”

Keith smirks and then plops one of the trays into Lance’s hands before taking a bite of his own food. 

He chews for a minute without saying anything but by the look on his face, he likes it.

“okay. Mhhm, this is good.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” Lance takes a bite, and then another, finishing his food in minutes. 

After the food distraction is gone, again, there’s an uncomfortable silence.

“Soo...like. Is there any way we can like, start over because I don’t really think it’s fair that you really did get to start over, and I don’t really have jet lag or the right kind of meds to do that for me.”

Keith’s eyes widen, taking in the bright lights of the street that are slowly expanding the crowded spaces. Lance quickly realizes that maybe that joke wasn’t Keith’s style.

“Oh, sorry if that made you uncomfortable, it was just a joke. You can forget I said it. Here, we’re starting fresh again now anyways, if you want?” He holds out his hand in the same way that started this whole shenanigan. 

Keith’s eyes soften and he looks down at Lance’s hand, extending his own paler hand and shaking back. Lance feels a swell of relief in his chest. Maybe they can move on from enemies to friendly rivals. I mean, he’s not going to pass up an opportunity to mess with someone like Keith. He’s practically begging for some quality Lance pranking with that hair, and the uptight attitude. They may never get along, he doesn’t even know if he wants to get along with Keith. They clash in every aspect of their personalities, their lifestyles, everything it seems. For now, he just doesn’t want to risk losing his job everyday by trying to fight Keith Bad Girls Club style. 

“Okay, so how about we get ice cream at this other really great truck, and then I take you back before your scary brother gets worried of his little Keithy.”

“Shut the fuck up. And you’re buying.”

“What, you’re like an actual heir.”

“ Hmm, yeah I don’t really care.”

“Fine.”

 

\----

Lance gets back to his apartment way after his usual shift. Allura made him help plan some kind of even their having next week as payback for apparently, ‘making my life a living hell the past two days, and actually a lot, honestly.’ He opens the door to his room, kicks off his sneakers, and plops face first into their comfy blue couch. He doesn’t even notice Hunk is home until he hears pans clattering in the kitchen. He’s too lazy to get up so he waits until he hears Hunk walk into the living room and plop down on the couch next to his stretched out legs. 

“Allura made you stay late.”

“Mhhmmpphhm.” 

“Can you talk to me without the couch cushion acting as your personal Darth Vadar mask.”

“Koohhh-Kuuhhh,Koohhh-Kuuhhh,Koohhh-Kuuhhh”

“Okay, well I guess you don’t want any of this lasagna that I made.”

Lance shoots up, straining his back and kicking his feet until he can prop himself up and flip around.

“Hunk, have i ever told you how much I love you?”

“Not enough.”

“Well i do. Now, please, gimme gimme gimme.”

When they are both blissfully eating, Hunk can’t stand to ignore the elephant in the room anymore, despite how much his roommate might whine about it. 

“So...how did your city date with Mr. unfairly hot go?”

Lance drops his fork on the couch cushion, and then picks it up and starts again at the same bite. 

“That’s gonna stain. Karma’s a bitch I guess.”

“You’re avoiding the question though.”

“Am not. It was, it was...Let’s just say an old lady almost got assaulted by airborne Mexican food.”

“Okay? Weird, but knowing you, that could be for a multitude of reasons, so give me a real answer this time.”

At this point, Lance’s leg bouncing is practically making him jab his eyes out with his fork. He stops himself and stuffs his face with another bite, humming to some random song as if he’s even remotely distracting Hunk from the topic. He refuses to say that maybe he was a little wrong about Keith. He won’t do it, will not admit that the trays of brownies covering the apartment have false intentions.

“Umm, earth to Lance.”

“ What?”

“You know what.”

“Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh...it was...fine.” He ducks his head back down to look at his food, hiding his eyes from the inevitable grin plastering Hunk’s face.

“Oooooooooo, I know what that means.”

“No you do NOT. It literally means nothing other than I maybe don’t want to punch him, as hard, in his pretty little face.”

“ Sure it does... so the plot thickens. Pidge is gonna love this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE March 09, 2017
> 
> I just wanted to say officially that this fic is on hiatus. I decided I wanted to finish the introduction for this AU as maybe a five chapter intro (so like three more chapters), and then I will probably turn it into a series with kind of drabbles and just fun hotel stuff all in this one story I set up, like a TV show. This probably won't happen for a bit though, because i'm in over my head at school and other art and stuff. But, it will be continued!
> 
> Come say hey on my Voltron tumblr mychemicalklance or check out my other klance fic Crave.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there it is! I haven't proof read it yet bc it's late, but I will tomorrow. 
> 
> Check out my other fic, Crave! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7615795/chapters/17335516
> 
> tumblr: http://mychemicalklance.tumblr.com or http://bubzywubzy.tumblr.coom (personal)
> 
> Notes about the characters in case I don't explain them all within the next chapter:
> 
> Lance, 21: Lobby Boy  
> Wreaks havoc all over the hotel but the guests love him so he basically can’t get fired; likes to pretend to be a waiter at the fancy restaurant downstairs (one time he got like $500 tips bc people loved him)
> 
>  
> 
> Hunk,21: Chef
> 
> Pidge,17: security; likes to work in the convenience store in the lobby if security is too boring
> 
> Allura,26: Concierge; assistant manager
> 
> Coran,upper thirties: Manager/Mosby
> 
> Shiro,27: Owner/CEO of Hotel chain
> 
> Keith,21: Shiro’s adopted brother, heir to the empire, emo trash bc i can't resist, like London Tipton but not as bubbly or really anything like her :|
> 
> Allura has a room in the hotel. She basically lives in the hotel anyways because Coran is kind of incompetent 
> 
> Pidge lives in the hotel too because their family lives overseas
> 
> Lance and Hunk have an apartment like five mins from the hotel but Lance’s family lives nearby too


End file.
